


You've Changed

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: Their relationship grew from there. Not into anything romantic, but they constantly gravitated towards each other whenever the pack gathered. Scott asked about it once, and Stiles just shrugged and said he like his company. Scott had looked at him like he had lost his mind but left it alone. Stiles wasn't in any danger around Peter.





	You've Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spookymiscreant for her birthday! Happy birthday darling, I love you!
> 
> First time writing steter, let me know what you think!

Some days Stiles wasn't sure how he ended up here. With Peter. Living together. Loving each other. One day they were arguing over plans on how to defeat the Alpha pack and the next Peter was jumping in front of Stiles to protect him. He ended up with a scratched up chest, and Stiles stayed with him over the next few hours as he healed. That hadn't mentioned him saving Stiles life afterward. But it was the start of the change in how they treated each other. Peter actually listened to Stiles ideas and then pointed out what wouldn't work out and they worked together to fix it, sometimes with Lydia but mostly alone. The whole pack was astonished by the change, a couple of times Derek or Scott tried to mention it but they always brushed it off. 

But Peter kept protecting him during fights, jumping in front of Stiles, or pulling him out of danger. He was also always the first one to check up on Stiles after a fight, to make sure he wasn't hurt. And slowly they began to spend more time together out of planning whenever that pack was in danger of another invading threat. Peter started going with Stiles to Deaton’s where he practiced magic. Peter’s younger sister had also been a magic practicer and he had a lot of knowledge on the matter, and he didn't trust Deaton. 

But then Peter started randomly showing up where ever Stiles was. He would show up when Stiles was shopping, and each time he went around the store with Stiles, helping him pick out the healthy food for his dad, and paid each time before Stiles even realised what happened, after a couple of weeks he gave up completely and watch as Peter preened and seemed happy that Stiles was letting him do this. Some days Peter would even follow Stiles home and let him bounce meal ideas off him. And sometimes he would stay until the sheriff got home. The first few times John was cautious, he remembered what Stiles and Derek had told him about Peter when they told him about the supernatural, but as it happened more often John saw how much Peter had changed, and he was able to keep up with Stiles insane conversation topics, so eventually he invited Peter to stay for dinner. 

Their relationship grew from there. Not into anything romantic, but they constantly gravitated towards each other whenever the pack gathered. Scott asked about it once, and Stiles just shrugged and said he like his company. Scott had looked at him like he had lost his mind but left it alone. Stiles wasn't in any danger around Peter. 

However after that Stiles started thinking about it more, he noticed that the pack was more relaxed around Peter, and while Peter did get along with most of them, he spent most of his time around Stiles. And Stiles, in turn, started going to Peter with his insane theories. Because Peter entertained them and sometimes would add to them and they could spend hours talking about them, much to the chagrin of the rest of the pack. 

And then Peter came to him and said they needed to talk. Stiles felt like he already knew what conversation they were going to have and wasn't sure he was ready for it. But nonetheless he invited him in and they sat in the living room across from each other.

“Stiles, I need you to know that this is turning into something else for me. This relationship isn't as platonic as I thought it was going to be. But you’re so easy to be around and so intelligent and fascinating. But you’re only 17 and you have your whole life ahead of you, University, making new friends meeting new people and it isn't fair for me to hold you back from that. So I'm going to put a stop to this-”

“You don't get to do that,” Stiles was frowning when Peter looked up “You don't just get to decide that. This involves me to and I get a say in this!”

“Yes, but Stiles-”

“No! No, okay I want this. And yes I'm 17, but I’ve gone through things most 17 year olds haven't and never would have thought of okay. I know what I want, and you don't get to make decisions for me.”

“Stiles I know. Okay, I do, but you’re young and I don't want you resenting me in the future because you feel like you’ve been pressured into something!”

“When have I ever let someone make decisions for me Peter? Never! Okay, my dad doesn't even make decisions for me anymore because I fight him on all of them! And yes I don't know what the future holds, not for me and not for us, but that is no reason for why we shouldn't go ahead with this!” 

“Stiles, think about this okay-”

“I already have!” Stiles walks to Peter and kneels in front of him, grabs his hands and notices the look on his face. “Peter I’ve thought about this extensively, I even talked to my dad about this! I want you.”

“Okay. Okay, let's work on this” Peter sighed and let the tension out of his shoulders. 

“Good, okay.” 

They stared into each others eyes, and Stiles leaned forward and pressed their lips together. They told John once he got home, and the only concern he had was that they wait until Stiles was legal to do any anything sexually, which Peter readily agreed to. They waited a couple of weeks to tell the pack. But they didn't get the chance to actually tell them, because trolls attacked and they all got caught in the fight, Petr coming off worse for once again protecting Stiles with his life. 

They had to take Peter to Deatons to get him looked at. He had many broken bones and his chest had once again been scratched apart. Stiles held his hand as Deaton applied some salve to his wounds but there wasn't much else to be done. Stiles stayed with Peter as he healed as did Derek, but the others went to wait in the lobby. Derek and Stiles didn't talk as they watched skin knit back together. That day the pack found out about their relationship when they heard the change in Peter’s heart rate and went in to find him and Stiles kissing.

-Two Years Later- 

“You’ve changed,” Stiles said as he lay in bed with Peter

“I’d still kill any day, just give me a reason.”

“See! The fact that you need a reason is proof enough!” Stiles traced shapes on Peter's chest. A heart, an anchor, a star.

Peter hummed. Hands running through Stiles' hair, “I guess so”

Stiles tilted his head back so he could look at his boyfriends face, “I love you.”

“And I love you darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babes! Leave a kudos and comment if you think I should write more steter!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kevaaronday


End file.
